the past is never forgotten
by tennisgirl16
Summary: Something happened to Ryoma 4 yrs ago and now the past is coming back to haunt him along with an old enemy and 3 old friends.When the regulars find out what happened to their baby boy what will happen?Will Ryoma's haunting past win or will he be able to over come the hardships of what happened 4yrs ago and the mad man who seems to be out for him? read and find out possible fujiryo
1. Chapter 1 Noticing and curiosity

(a/:n) ok so this is my first real fanfic so pls be kind and I don't own prince of tennis or any of the characters I do own my ocs that will come in later and yah so pls read review.

**Noticing and curiosity **

It was an ordinary day in the echizen house hold Nanjiro was down stairs on the back porch reading his "newspaper" Rinko was making breakfast along with nanako and Ryoma was…well being Ryoma he was still asleep though not for long.

"Ring" "ring" "ring" "SMASH"

"Gah stupid alarm clock who set it" Ryoma grumbled

"SEISHOUNEN DID YOU BREAK ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK GET UP YOUR GOINIG TO BE LATE" Nanjiro Ryoma father yelled

Ryoma reluctantly got up out of bed and began his normal routine. He got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Ryoma honey" Rinko Ryomas mother said

Ryoma looked up from the grilled fish he was eating and said "yeah mom"

Rinko look at Ryoma took a deep breath and said "Ryoma honey um well you know what tomorrow is right" not waiting for an answer she continued "well sweet heart me and your father are going to head back to America tonight to you know go visit them "

Ryoma looked a little stunned but said "oh ok kaa san I- I understand excuse me I'm going to be late" and Ryoma left without another word. "do you think he's going to be ok Nanjiro" Rinko asked her husband "we'll know in time Rinko you forget he was there that day and he's strong he's our son after all" Nanjiro replied with a sad smile on his face "I guess your right dear I just hope your right" Rinko said and walked back to do the dishes.

**Time skip at school during afternoon practice**

The regulars were doing the usual practice the 3rd years were place on courts c –e second years were practicing hits 1st years were working on their swings and picking up balls and the regulars were having practice matches right now it was taka vs. Ryoma as the other regulars watched on and had their own little conversations

"Oi momo don't you think ochibi's acting weird today nya" commented kikumaru

"Hmm I noticed that too sempai he's been more anti-social than usual today don't ya think" replied momo

"Fsss baka momoshiri he's always antisocial but yah he's more out of it today" commented kayo

"What was that mamushi "yelled momo

"Maa maa what's going on here" said Fuji

"Nya fujiko something's wrong with ochibi he's acting weird today nya" cried kikumaru

"Maa eijiko I'm sure he's fine but why don't we ask him ok" stated Fuji calmly

"Nya ok fujiko "said kikumaru

**Time skip to after practice gets out**

Everyone had about finished changing the ones that were left were Ryoma kikumaru and Fuji momo had to go home to babysit his sisters and kaidou had to go do his training and the others just didn't know what was going on.

"Nya oi ochibi" kikumaru said as he walks over to where Ryoma was changing

Ryoma raises his head from tying his shoes and said "hai sempai what's up"

"We were just wondering if you were ok" Fuji said as he joined the two

Ryoma cocked his head to the side in confusing "hai sempai I'm fine why"

Fuji just shook his head and waved his hands "oh no reason Ryoma we were just making sure but if something was wrong you know you could talk to us right"

Ryoma nodded his head "hai" he said uninterested

"Nya fujiko right ochibi you can come to us for anything" kikumaru yelled as he glomped the poor first year

"Hai sempai now if you'll excuse me ja ne sempai- tachi" Ryoma said as he made his was out the clubroom door.

"Nya fujiko do you think everything's really ok with him" kikumaru said seriously

"No eijiko I don't think he's a good actor but something's definitely wrong" Fuji said with is eyes open

"Nya I thought so "kikumaru said sadly

"Maa dajoubu eiji we just have to help him anyways we can ok it will be fine" Fuji reassured

"Hai" kikumaru replied

"Well then let's get going ok eijiko" Fuji said as he steered eiji out the room

"Hai fujiko we should go and make a plan of how to cheer up ochibi lets go" yells kikumaru as he drags a chuckling Fuji with him.

(a/n) hey people who are reading this this is chappie 1 and I'm making chappie 2 and I hope you can review and tell me how I'm doing since this is my first ever fanfic um yah so help a girl out please bye for now tenigirl out

Read and review please


	2. Chapter 2 Bad day and worrying

(A/n) I own nothing in this chapter I don't own prince of tennis or the character and yah so chapter 2 is out I will update as much and as soon as I can so yah hope you like it. Tenigirl.

**Bad day and worrying**

Ryoma got home later than usual even though he left practice the normal time and he walked into his house to see his mom and dad rushing around like lunatics.

"Tadaima" Ryoma quietly said "ano kaa san what are you guys doing" he questioned

"Oh Ryoma dear welcome home" Rinko stopped rushing around and went over to Ryoma "don't tell me you forgot we were leaving tonight our flights in 50 minutes"

"Oh yah no I didn't forget kaa san "Ryoma replied sadly

"Oh dear I'm sorry but you know we must leave tonight and we will be back as soon as we possibly can alright" Rinko tried to reassure Ryoma

"Hai well kaa sans have a nice trip and t-tell them I said hi and I'm s-still sorry" Ryoma stuttered out

"Oh honey there's nothing to be sorry for but as you wish now be a good boy and we will see you soon ok bye "Rinko said as she shoved her husband out the door.

Sigh " guess that leave me home for a week or so might as well eat then sleep ne karupin" Ryoma said as he bend down to pet his beloved cat karupin.

**Time skip next morning**

No alarm clock went off that morning for Ryoma was already up at 6 am very unusual for him and was already downstairs eating a Japanese breakfast.

No more than 30 minutes later Ryoma decided to head to school early and so he made his way to school.

**Time skip morning practice**

"Nya good morning oishi" the hyper active red head kikumaru yelled as he glomped his doubles partner

"Morning eiji where's Fuji" oishi asked kikumaru

"saa right here oishi good morning" replied the sadist who popped out from behind kikumaru

"Nya don't do that it's too much like Inui fujiko" complained kikumaru

"Ii data 65% chance Fuji has learned that from me" stated Inui who also popped out of no where

"Nya see I was right ne oishi" cried kikumaru

"Hai hai" oishi agreed

"Ohaiyou minna san" chirped a shy but happy taka

"Ohaiyou taka" said oishi

"Fsss ohaiyou" kaidou hissed

"Kaidou" oishi said

"Oi minna ohaiyou has anyone seen echizen yet" yell momo as he ran into the tennis courts

"Nya ochibi why" kikumaru chirped

"He wasn't home no one was so I was wondering if he came early" momo said

"Him and early yeah right" hiss kaidou

"Nya so true" kikumaru agreed

"QUEIT EVERYONE LINE UP" boomed the voice of tezuka

"Hai buchou" they all coursed

"where's echizen" tezuka asked everyone shook the heads until they heard a hearty laugh behind them and turned to see ryuzaki-sensei headed over towards them with a grin on her face.

"Ryuzaki sensei" tezuka greeted

"tezuka" she greeted back "alright about echizen none of you have to worry he's fine he's just somewhere sleeping and I suggest you leave him be today unless you want to be missing you head or limbs" ryuzaki sensei said seriously.

"h-hai" they all stuttered out

"Alright then get to practice and no dilly dallying you hear" ryuzaki yelled as she walked off towards her office.

"nya fujiko I wonder what she meant by leave ochibi alone today I wonder if he's in a bad mood" kikumaru asked

"Maa eijiko lets just leave him alone today just to be safe ok we can cheer him up tomorrow" Fuji said

"Hai fujiko I just hope ochibi ok" kikumaru said sadly

"Me too eiji me too" Fuji agreed.

(A/N) oks so yah it may be kind of confusing but Ryoma woke up early cuz of what that day is (you will find out later) and then went to school but fell asleep somewhere (also later) and is in a bad mood cuz of the day also so yah more to come read and review pls let me know how I'm doing thanx bunches tenigirl out.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad day, bad mood, and sempai

(a/n) hey sry it took so long to update I have been really busy lately and kept forgetting to update reading so many other fanfic and couldn't think of what to write.

(Disclaimer) I do not own prince of tennis the manga or anime the characters I don't own only my own ocs that will show up soon I promise hehe hope you like them anyways I don't own nothing so yah enjoy.

**Bad day, bad mood, and sempai's**

**Lunch time**

Ryoma was on the roof the place he usually goes to when he's either tired bored or in a bad mood and in this case he was tired and extremely pissed and all because it was the 4th year anniversary of that day today.

Sadly the regulars didn't know something was wrong besides Fuji and kikumaru so momo went along with kaidou and taka to go find and bug the little freshman despite coach Ryuzaki's warnings earlier during morning practice and boy were they in for a nightmare.

**Ten minutes later**

"**Bang" **the door to the roof was thrown open and entered momo kaidou.

"Echizen" yells momo at the top of his lungs

"Fssh baka momoshiri you're too loud" kaidou hissed

"What was that mamushi you something" yelled momo

"Fssh yah you're too loud" kaidou hissed once again

"Che "momo muttered then turned his attention back to Ryoma

"Oi echizen there ya are yarou we've been looking for you everywhere" momo said as he made his way over to said first year

"Che" Ryoma mutter trying to tune out his loud sempai 'great just what I needed momo sempai hounding me' Ryoma thought

"so where were you this morning u didn't show up for morning practice but ryuzaki sensei said you were here just sleeping somewhere yah that's what she said so where were you huh" momo ranted

"Che none of your business momo sempai" Ryoma said 'why can't they just leave already' he thought

"That's no way to talk to your sempai echizen no it not" momo scolded Ryoma

"Che momo sempai I'm not really in the mood right now so if you don't mind please leave me alone" Ryoma all but growled out

Unfazed or just oblivious to his kohais bad mood and rising anger momo continued to bug him "oi you haven't answered me echizen where were you huh everyone wants to know isn't that right mamushi"

"Fssh hai echizen-kun everyone does want to know" kaidou said

'Oh my god why can't they take a hint' Ryoma thought

"sooooooo? Where were you already" momo egged Ryoma

Ryoma's anger hit its peak as his sempai bugged him and hit his last nerve "it's none of your business 'sempai' now if you don't mind I'm in no mood for you or anyone right now so will you both do me a favor and **LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!** " echizen shouted as he finally lost control

Shocked by their kohais hostility momo and kaidou were speechless

"Fssh momo lets go" kaidou said as he grabbed the powerhouse's sleeve

"But mamushi – echizen what's going on" momo said but all he got was an angry glare sent his way from echizen

"Hai we'll leave but you better be at afternoon practice" momo said as he and kaidou headed for the door and down the stairs

"che damn I can't believe I let my anger get the better of me" Ryoma said to himself "guess I have to apologize to them next time I see them damn this is why I hate today" and with that the lunch time bell rang and Ryoma got up collected his stuff and head off to his next class.

'I am so not looking forward to afternoon practice if only this day never ends' thought Ryoma as he enters his class and took his seat.

**(To be continued)**

(a/n) hey tennis girl here sry for the late update did I say that already well sry anyways and we will learn something about Ryoma's past or why he's in such a bad moon in the next chappie I promise I hope to have it up in 5 days at the most tomorrow at the earliest anyways I will update soon I hope ks hope u liked it.

Tenigirl out

Read and review plz thanx


	4. Chapter 4 arai, announcement, curiousity

**(****a****:/n****() hey people reading this I am so sorry i am updating like a month later I have been so busy and had major writers block I know this chapter is short but bear with me the next will be longer and a lot more informative so just wait and read so yahs **

**(disclaimer) I own nothing not prince of tennis not the anime or manga or characters though I wish I owned ryoma but anyways I do own my own ocs that will come in later so yah R&R please.**

**Chapter 4 **

**arai, announcement, curiousity**

**Afternoon practice**

Afternoon came a little too soon for ryomas liking he took his sweet time leaving his class room once the bell rung but eventually made it to the club room when he heard a voice coming from inside arias voice to be specific

"damn can you believe it my stupid older sister had to go and knock on my door and break the name plate I put on it" arai said

'why listen to this I will just go in change and leave' Ryoma thought

"damn dude you got it bad but at least your bros being cool right" one of arais lackeys said

"no way dude hes the worst he is always taking my stuff without asking or breaking my stuff or doing something then blaming it on me damn sometime I just wish he would disappear and never show his face to me again same for my sister damn I hate my siblings" arai ranted on and on

Ryoma just couldn't listen to this anymore he finished changing slammed his locker closed and stormed out.

"man whats the brats problem now" arai said

"beats me" one of the lackeys said

"Che whatever come on we better go or we will be late" arai said as he made his way out of the clubroom.

'wish that his siblings would disappear what does he know' ryoma started ranting in his head as he made his was to the courts

'stupid arai now i'm in an even worse mood' ryoma thought as tezuka called everyone to line up he had an announcement to make.

"minna line up coach ryuzaki and myself have an announcement to make" tezuka called across the courts. As everyone lined up tezuka noted that kaidou and momo looked at ryoma every few minutes but just ignored it as coach ryuzaki came up from behind him.

"ryuzaki-sensei" tezuka called and ryuzaki nodded as tezuka fell inline with his team mates.

"alright minna I have an announcement to make" she said as she ran her eyes over the crowd of tennis players " there will not be any tennis practice at all for the next week or two and that is because the regulars myself and inui will be going to America for an invitational tournament" she announced and smirked when she saw how shell shocked everyone was but quickly looked at ryoma who seemed shocked but mad at the same time. "due to that you all are dismissed to get packed we leave tomorrow morning at 8 50 am we will meet at the gates at 730 is that clear dismissed" she yelled

As all the tennis players were fanning out she yelled "echizen wait I need to talk to you" and so she and ryoma left for her office leave very confused regulars behind not to say they weren't curious so curious and troublesome they followed ryuzaki sensei and echizen but little did they know they'd be getting the shock of their life's in the next half hour.

To be continued

**(a:/n) hey reader thanks for reading short I know but next one will be longer so please forgive me anyways R&R I need all the help I can get and some suggestions would be nice to so yah and thanks to all my reviewers and readers so far thanks for the support next chappies should be out by the 10th if not tomorrow got lots of free time now yay**

**tenigirl out**


	5. Chapter 5 office, blame, past

(a:/n) hey glad this one didn't take as long and sry if the next one is a longer wait blame my brain oks so this one is going to be a little emotional and will introduce some of my oc characters but not all the way just names and little things and yah so here you go read and enjoy

Disclaimer: hey I hate these but anyways I don't own prince of tennis anime manga ova or characters though I wish I did I do own my oc character though.

_Previously in chapter 4_

_As all the tennis players were fanning out she yelled "echizen wait I need to talk to you" and so she and Ryoma left for her office leave very confused regulars behind not to say they weren't curious so curious and troublesome they followed ryuzaki sensei and echizen but little did they know they'd be getting the shock of their life's in the next half hour_

**Chapter 5 office, blame, past**

_Outside Ryuzaki's office_

"Oi do you all really think this is a good idea" oishi said "I mean this is an invasion of echizen privacy"

"Sempai it's not an invasion if it tells us what's wrong with him" momo reasoned out

"Would you lot shut up I think I can hear talking" kaidou hissed effectively shutting up everyone.

_Inside Ryuzaki's office_

"Ryoma take a seat" ryuzaki said calmly to Ryoma

"Why ryuzaki why America and why now" Ryoma says as calmly as he can while he continues to stand.

"Ryoma listen to me I know how hard this must be…"ryuzaki tries to say but is cut off

"You know how hard this must be" Ryoma all but shouts "you don't know anything you weren't there that day 4yrs ago it was only me, Rina, Sarah and Ryosuke "

"Ryoma it's not that I don't understand I mean like you said you were there with them when," ryuzaki trails off

"You can say it you know" Ryoma scoffs "they did die before my eyes after all'

_Outside Ryuzaki's office_

"Nya died" kikumaru whispers "what's ochibi talking about"

"I don't know kikumaru-sempai but I'm worried" momo tells his red headed friend

Fuji narrows his eyes "shush he's saying something else

_Inside Ryuzaki's office_

"Ryoma" ryuzaki says

"I'm sorry but it's for the best" she tries to reason

"The best huh yah I bet" Ryoma scoffs once again

"Ryoma I may not know what happened exactly that day but you still have her" Ryuzaki's says

"Yah and she in a freaking coma cuz if what happened that day" Ryoma whispers "because of me"

"No Ryoma it's not your fault"

NOT MY FAULT RYUZAKI YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED YOU DIDN'T SEE SOME MAD MAN YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH SLAUGHER HALF YOU FAMILY AND THEN COME AFTER YOU. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO RUN AND HIDE AND HOPE TO GOD THAT SOMEONE YOU LOVE WOULDN'T DIE IN YOUR ARMS AND YOU DON'T YOU DON'T…." Ryoma sighed "you don't have to still be on the run from said madman" Ryoma said sadly as he turned to leave

"Ryoma your right I didn't have to go through all that but it still wasn't anywhere near your fault why can't you get that" ryuzaki begged

"because if I wasn't alive then they would be it's as simple as that now if you will excuse me ryuzaki I guess I got to go pack" Ryoma said as he open the door and left

_Outside Ryuzaki's office_  
_"Ryoma I may not know what happened exactly that day but you still have her" Ryuzaki's says_

"_Yah and she in a freaking coma cuz if what happened that day" Ryoma whispers "because of me"_

"Saa I wonder who" her" is and what happened" Fuji stated

"I don't know sempai but it sounds bad" momo says

"_No Ryoma it's not your fault"_

_NOT MY FAULT RYUZAKI YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED YOU DIDN'T SEE SOME MAD MAN YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH SLAUGHER HALF YOU FAMILY AND THEN COME AFTER YOU. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO RUN AND HIDE AND HOPE TO GOD THAT SOMEONE YOU LOVE WOULDN'T DIE IN YOUR ARMS AND YOU DON'T YOU DON'T…." Ryoma sighed "you don't have to still be on the run from said madman" Ryoma said sadly as he turned to leave_

"Nya ochibi" kikumaru whispers "ochibi blames himself for something but what" he wondered

"25% chance it's something we will never know 30% chance its related to America and 45% chance its related to Ryoma's past but data is inconclusive" Inui said

"Eiji I don't think it's our right to but in" oishi said

"Saa oishi something's troubling our baby boy and we will find out ne tezuka" Fuji says

"_Ryoma your right I didn't have to go through all that but it still wasn't anywhere near your fault why can't you get that" ryuzaki begged _

"_because if I wasn't alive then they would be it's as simple as that now if you will excuse me ryuzaki I guess I got to go pack" Ryoma said as he open the door and left_

"Aa but now back to the clubroom then head home to pack alright minna" tezuka said

"Hai"

_**To be continued**_

(a:/n) oks so I hoped you liked it but yahs not my best work at least that's what I think but know you know a little of his past but more will be revealed soon and um well ch 6 will probably either in the plane ride to America or in America so yah wish me luck read and review thanks so much


	6. Chapter 6 author note: story continue?

AUTHORS NOTE : VERY important for story to continue so read plz

So sorry I haven't updated in months but I have been busy and thinking about the story a lot and I got a lot of new ideas im not exactly sure if I will finish this story anytime soon but I can say I plan to finish it but I had new ideas that may require a lot of editing and or a new story it all plz review and tell me if you think I should continue with this exact story and use my idea to write a similar one or start this story over and add the ideas in your reviews will help me decide then I can get this thing up and going again.


End file.
